luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Colm
Hi Colm -- we are excited to have Luminous Arc Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Uploading Go to browse, select your image, then click upload (under the summary box) and that should be it. -- 17:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Havn't seen you around Fire Emblem Wiki for a while, is the new wiki going well? :) -- 23:37, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Twilight Witch picture There is a picture of Cecille as the Twilight Witch on the official home site of Dream Cure, the Luminous Arc mobile game. http://prg.mmv.co.jp/blog/Luminous/images/hosikagenomajyo.jpg Since I'm visiting Wikia through proxy, and can't upload images, some else please help edit Cecille's page. --Cucb 00:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Character info The booklet Luminous Works contains some character info (age, height and personal creed) of LA1. http://www.animepaper.net/gallery/scans/Luminous-Arc/ http://www.animepaper.net/gallery/scans/Luminous-Arc/2/ (AnimePaper is a paid download site. The thumbnails are large enough to make out texts though.) Two things of note: 1) The age of both Mel and Claire are given as "?". Shibano's comment on Mel says, we don't know whether she's the youngest witch, or the oldest one. And Mel's speech pattern is supposed to make her sound like an old person (this may be more obvious in the Japanese version). 2) The cup size data use Japanese measurement, as mentioned in this Atlus Production Diary: http://www.atlus.com/forum/showthread.php?t=2572 Cucb 00:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Heya Just joined and wanted to say hello to some of the people here and hope we can make this wikia very successful for future people to read. Need A Clean-Up Job Dear Admin Colm, There's one odd one out image I'd request you to remove. It was sighted "accident" upload. We would like to clean-up the mess it was done 6 months ago. Please help. Thank You. Dante. Editing luminous arc 3 Please help editing cause I don't know japanese but I try to fill some character. Luminous Arc 3 Data Hi I'm Omega-003. I'm resurrect this wiki with more data so could you help me? Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Arc Rise Fantasia Hey there Colm! I saw your question over here and thought, I'd respond in a place where you'd be more likely to see it. :) The Luminous Arc Wiki is looking fantastic and I believe it would be an excellent idea to merge it with the Arc Rise Fantasia Wiki. I've gone ahead and reviewed the status of the Arc Rise Fantasia Wiki and it appears the only admin is inactive. You may want to try make some edits on the wiki, as it appears a few unregistered users are still editing there and it may breathe life in to the community. After that, I suggest you head over to Adoption Requests and, provided you meet the all requirements, fill out a request to adopt the Arc Rise Fantasia Wiki. Once you have adopted the wiki, you can then begin the process to merge the two wikis together! I hope this helps! Please let me know once you've filled out the adoption request and we'll go from there to help you with the merge! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Just checkin' in! Hey Colm! How's it goin' with ya? Sorry about my absence from working on the Luminous Arc 2 pages. It's good to see that someone else took up doing the boss pages for me though (Less work for me. Yay! XD). I just wanted to ask though... Why on the main page does it list "Popular Characters, Navigation, Luminous Arc Characters"? I thought it would say "Luminous Arc 1 Characters, Luminous Arc 2 Characters, Popular Characters"? Maybe that's just me though. Anyway, it's also good to see that we may have Arc Rise Fantasia as part of this wikia too. But I digress. I've still got my fingers crossed for Ignition doing Luminous Arc 3 (They did a damn good job with Arc Rise Fantasia. The voice acting isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to to be, and the sound track... Well, that's just straight up amazing). Here's hoping we'll all have something more to work on! Tobilas Dawnseeker 06:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. For Mel... I don't know about her age, and I forget where I saw it, but Mel just acts like a little child. She's supposedly one of the oldest witches (Go figure, huh?)